nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Ken
Ken Masters is a NoDQ CAW Superstar who debuted in Season 1. Ken primarily performs as a tag team competitor with his tag team partner Ryu as the Street Fighters, a team that previously held the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. Appearance Ken is a human male of average height and weight but above average musculature. Ken has black eyebrows and blond hair- his hair is actually naturally black, but Ken dyes it. Unlike his serious best friend Ryu, Ken is a laid-back person who like to enjoy himself. Ken generally wears a red karate gi and black belt and a pair of martial arts gloves. Ken is one of a small number of NoDQ CAW Superstars that wrestles barefoot. NoDQ CAW History Season 1 Ken debuted in match 24 of Season 1, a Triple Threat Match to determine a #1 Contender to Superman's NoDQ CAW Championship. Ken's opponents in this match were Ryu and the Terminator. Ken and Ryu turned their attention to one another and ended up fighting up the entrance ramp, eventually getting counted out of the match and allowing the Terminator to win the match without even moving from his starting position. Following this, the two martial artists were signed to a Street Fighter showdown at Impact, NoDQ CAW's first mega event. Ken entered a TLC Match also featuring Freddy Krueger, Spider-Man and NoDQ CAW Champion Superman with Superman's Championship on the line to determine which match at Impact would be for the Championship. Ken put in a good showing, repeatedly stopping attempts by his opponents to obtain the Championship belt, but ultimately came up short against Superman, who retained his Championship. At Impact, Ryu and Ken faced one another in a stunning display of violence under street fight rules, with all manner of weapons coming into play. Ultimately, the match came down to a matter of who was the better martial artist- Ken was unable to hit is Poison Mist finisher twice, but Ryu connected with his and the Buzzsaw Kick for the victory. Season 3 Having previously enjoyed a friendly rivalry in Season 1, Ryu and Ken would team up as the Street Fighters to enter the T4 in Season 3. Their opening round opponents in the tournament were The X-Men and the two teams collided in match 42. Up against the regenerative abilities of Wolverine, however the two were unable to overcome the team of mutants, with Ken falling to a Wolvyslam. Season 5 The Street Fighters would resurface in Season 5 on Wade Needham's NoDQ Pacific brand. The duo returned quite late into the season, appearing on the sixteenth episode of the series. The duo challenged the Mario Bros. for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. Unluckily, a mistimed Scissor Kick Flip from Ryu hit the referee, leading to the team being disqualified. On the following episode, the teams met once more in a rematch, this time in a Hardcore Match to prevent accidental disqualification. The match ended up heavily involving weaponry but the Street Fighters would prevail as a Hadouken Fireball from Ryu to Mario sealed the match. At Date With Destiny, the teams would have a rubber match, once more for the Championship, this time in a TLC Match. In the closing moments of the match, Luigi would hit Ken with a Super Mario Stunner and give Ryu a Pipe Bomb, allowing Mario to recapture the Championship by retrieving the belts suspended above the ring. Season 6 The Street Fighters would collide with the Serial Killers II on the eighth episode of NoDQ Action to determine a new #1 Contender to the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. Despite the obvious trust issues between Freddy Krueger and Michael Myers, the Serial Killers managed to work as a cohesive unit on the night and defeated the Street Fighters following an Elm Street Driver from Freddy to Ryu. Season 8 At The Road to Box Office Smash, the Street Fighters entered a #1 Contender's match to the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship against Mortal Kombat. Unluckily for Ryu and Ken, the teamwork of Scorpion and Sub-Zero proved more than the Street Fighters could handle on the evening and Mortal Kombat won the match. At The Road to Thicker Than Blood 2, the Street Fighters challenged Spider-Man and Batman for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. Mirroring the team's bad luck in Season 5, Ryu accidentally got his team disqualified when a misjudged dive from the top rope collided with the referee. To prevent the same outcome repeating itself, both teams were placed in a rematch in a Steel Cage Match at NoDQ CAW's Main Event 10. While Ryu and Ken maintained an advantage over the Champions in the early part of the match, clever strategising from Batman would be enough to stop the Street Fighters from preventing Spider-Man from escaping the cage to win the match. At Date With Destiny 2007, the Terminators were scheduled to face the Simpsons in a match but the Simpsons fled before the match could begin. To provide a tag team match to the viewers, the Street Fighters were sent out as a substitute team. Perhaps thrown off their game by the last-minute change in opponent, the Terminators found themselves on the back foot for the majority of the match. When Bart Simpson and Milhouse van Houten got into the production truck and triggered a pyrotechnic display by the stage, the Terminators were distracted, leading to their defeat by Ryu and Ken. Real World History Ken is one of the main characters of Capcom's Street Fighter series of fighting video games. Like Ryu, Ken is a practitioner of Ansatsuken and the two share a martial arts master, being his two greatest students. Ken is the #1 martial artist in the USA, but his life took a much different twist to Ryu's, with Ken settling down to raise a family. Ken enjoys competing in martial arts contest and will always help his friends out when needed, but doesn't have the serious dedication and determination to strive for strength that Ryu does. In-ring Style and Personality True to his roots in the Street Fighter series, Ken's in-ring style relies on martial arts throws and strikes, with kicks being a large part of his offence. Ken and Ryu have a near-identical moveset, owing to them studying under the same master; however, Ryu has a wider variety of finishing moves, perhaps as a result of his determination to become the world's greatest fighter, whereas Ken is largely content with enjoying life. Ken always fights with honour and never uses underhanded tactics. He will use weapons in a match, but only if the match type explicitly encourages them, preferring to win using his own strength and skill. Finishing Moves *Poison Mist & Buzzsaw Kick *Running Yakuza Kick *Scissor Kick Flip *Shining Wizard Category:Superstars Category:Video Game Icons